


My 30 Day Anime Challenge

by TitanFodder



Category: Anime and Manga
Genre: Fun, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:03:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanFodder/pseuds/TitanFodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My answers to the 30 Day Anime Challenge questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My 30 Day Anime Challenge

Day 1: “Very first anime you watched?”

Black Butler/Kuroshitsuji

Day 2: “Favorite anime you’ve watched so far?”

Attack on Titan or Fullmetal Alchemist

Day 3: “Favorite male anime character ever?”

Sakamachi Kinjiro (Mayo Chiki!) or L (Death Note)

Day 4: “Favorite female anime character ever?”

Kanoe Subaru (Mayo Chiki!)

Day 5: “Anime you’re ashamed you enjoyed?”

Mayo Chiki!

Day 6: “Anime you want to see but haven’t yet?”

A Certain Magical Index and The World God Only Knows

Day 7: “Your anime crush?”

Sebastian Michaelis (Kuroshitsuji) or Ryuk (Death Note)

Day 8: “Favorite anime couple?”

Kanoe Subaru and Sakamachi Kenjiro (Mayo Chiki!)

Day 9: “Best anime villain?”

Sousuke Aizen (Bleach) or Light Yagami (Death Note)

Day 10: “Favorite fighter anime?”

Dragon Ball or Bleach

Day 11: “Favorite mech anime?”

Mazinger Z

Day 12: “Saddest anime scene?”

Doll’s death (Kuroshitsuji – Book of Circus)

Day 13: “Anime character you’re most similar to?”

America (Hetalia)

Day 14: “Anime that never gets old no matter how many times you’ve rewatched it?”

Death Note and Fullmetal Alchemist

Day 15: “Favorite anime sidekick, pet, or summoning from any anime?”

Shippo (Inuyasha) or Chopper (One Piece)

Day 16: “Anime with the best animation?”

The Prince of Tennis or Attack on Titan

Day 17: “Favorite supporting male character?”

Armin Arlert (Attack on Titan)

Day 18: “Favorite supporting female character?”

Fuyumi Yanagi (Blood Lad)

Day 19: “Most epic scene ever?”

AoT, Episode 7, Mikasa Ackerman refueling the cadet core’s will to fight (Attack on Titan)

Day 20: “Anime character that gets on your nerves?”

Clayton and Chrissela (Chaotic) or Gray Fullbuster (Fairy Tail)

Day 21: “Favorite goofy anime character?”

Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail)

Day 22: “Favorite weapon, gear, or armor used in an anime?”

Omni-directional Manuever Gear (Attack on Titan) or the Bi-Mowercycle (Chaotic)

Day 23: “Favorite attack someone used in an anime?”

Butler Knuckles (Mayo Chiki!)

Day 24: “Moment that shocked you the most in any anime?”

Eren Jaeger being swallowed by a titan (Attack on Titan)

Day 25: “Saddest anime death?” 

Doll/Freckles (Kuroshitsuji)

Day 26: “Best anime fight?”

Annie Leonhardt and Eren Jaeger fighting in titan form (Attack on Titan) 

Day 27: “Most badass scene from any anime character?”

Italy drawing faces on Pictonians after his friends were turned into Pictonians (Hetalia – Paint it, White!)

Day 28: “Favorite quote from any anime character?”

“Those are Erica flowers. Yes, in the language of flowers, they mean loneliness. We are all alone, from the minute we are born, to our final moments.” -Alan Humphries (Kuroshitsuji Musical Two – The Most Beautiful Death in the World – A Thousand Souls and a Fallen Shinigami)

Day 29: “An anime you wished was real?”

Pokémon

Day 30: “An anime you wish never ended and continued on?”

Death Note


End file.
